Headband
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Naruto has failed to become the next Hokage however there was a strange twist in fate as Sasuke was now the new Hokage. Naruto is a bit lost at the tun of tables and it leads to an erotic date in the Hokage's study!


_"When the two of us are together why do I feel the most lonesome…?"_

It was the night after a successful mission; Naruto had had a party with Team 10. The usual, barbeque and a couple of drinks. He was legal to drink now, and he had had more than he could manage. Naruto set off deep into the forest of trees. He didn't want to return to the apartment, he didn't want to talk or be bothered. He slid down the side of the tree and landed softly on a branch. He stared up to the clearing above him, being secluded like this felt good. It made him feel more at peace. It made him remember Sasuke. Naruto smiled but then left the area he had settled into, he hated the pain that came with the memories he held.

He sped off to the lake where he walked to its centre. The water was calm and as he placed his foot on the surface water, he disturbed its still nature, creating ripples with each and every step. It was beautiful; in fact it was most relaxing. The way the stars reflected in the lake made Naruto feel as if there were no boundaries. He was lost in his own galaxy. However Naruto still couldn't get it through his stubborn head of how he had failed.

How had he failed to become Hokage!

The worst thing of all was that Sasuke was now the Leaf Village's Hokage. Naruto ruffled his hair, as he did, the leaf head band fell from his forehead and was lost to him. Naruto kicked the water in anger as he dragged his feet to the other side of the lake. "Ah!" Splash, Naruto wasn't steady at all, he had lost his chakra control, the sake was taking its toll. Naruto's body was floating in the still water almost motionless. It was getting cold, the water was nibbling at his flesh and he felt numb as a strong breeze blew the calm water into motion. He crawled out from the lake, his clothes were drenched and he was slightly unsteady and wobbly.

It wasn't fair; he couldn't believe what had happened. Naruto got to his feet losing his balance as he took his first few steps, but then he managed to walk up the small hill and laid there for a while till he dozed off into his dreamless sleep. Even he couldn't follow how the whole situation worked out.

How Sasuke had become Hokage…

"It's warm, it feels so warm" Naruto opened his heavy eyes and batted them trying to get a clearer image. He stared at the calm composed face which was staring back at him. Naruto's eyes widen "Ahh! Sasuke!" he backed up against the wall behind him hitting the back of his head in the shock of the movement. Naruto felt a bit dizzy, and slightly dazed, the alcohol still hadn't worn off. "_It would be troublesome if it didn't ware off soon. I sound like Shikamaru now…"_ Naruto thought as he giggled a little.

Sasuke propped his head up with one hand "Sasuke? That's Hokage-Sama to you" Sasuke gave a smirk. Naruto calmed down a bit and looked away. "Yes Hokage-sama…" Naruto didn't slur his words, knew his place, and he tried his best to mimic Sasuke. Naruto's face turned red as he had also just realised that he was unclothed, he slowly and discreetly, tugged on the white bed sheets trying to cover his body. Naruto was breathing heavily through his mouth, however he tried to conceal this fact, turning into little whimpers. The bed sheets made a rustling noise as Naruto clutched onto them, all the while hiding his face with his golden bangs. Sasuke was still staring at him, Naruto's face flushed as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Looking around, Naruto recognised the room; it was Sasuke's old room, yet however it didn't feel the same…it felt different somehow. Naruto didn't like it. He wasn't sure if it was the situation and atmosphere or just the nostalgic surroundings, either way he hated it. He hated the sweet smell that clung to every corner of the room, spreading into his lungs and igniting them like wild fire.

"I should just give up and live with it…" Naruto said in a dry tone filled with resentment. He was happy Sasuke was back, and with his friends, they celebrated his return with open arms, however Naruto didn't want Sasuke to come back, **_he_** wanted to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village. He wanted to show, to prove, something to him. Now he could no longer do that….

Naruto started to falsely laugh as his tears cascaded down his face. Naruto tried to wipe them away with his hands; he tried to fight them back. A Shinobi isn't allowed to cry, it's the rules. So crying in front of the Hokage was completely out of the question. Not only that, Naruto didn't want Sasuke seeing him in such a weak state. Naruto clutched his head - it ached.

"Humph" Sasuke gave a smirk as he sat up slowly and pushed Naruto's small fist from his face. Sasuke leaned in to cupped his tear stained cheek, and hold his chin up to see those dark blue eyes, that had now lost their electric glow. Naruto tried to blink his tears back, he batted his long lashes and darted his eyes from place to place still unable to look at Sasuke. "Why do you become so submissive when around me?" Sasuke questioned, but Naruto was intimidated by the few inches left between Sasuke and his own face. He felt weak but he still managed to push Sasuke back. Naruto got up and leapt from the bed while still clutching onto the bed sheets. His body tumbled heavily on the ground.

He still couldn't move as agilely as he would have hoped to, however, Naruto didn't think it was the alcohol that was affecting him. He squinted one of his eyes in pain, he pulled the bed sheets tighter around him, though not knowing it, Naruto was being vey suggestive. Naruto looked down to the ground "Hokage-sama~" Naruto said in a weak voice. He felt breathless, was he really that weak to the sake or was the sake too strong for him.

That wasn't it… Naruto had been drunk before, and he never felt as weak as now. The sickly sweet aroma inside the room, started to smell tasty and soft. It wasn't a bad scent once you'd got used to it. It was actually quite …

Naruto's mind went blank. He had used too much energy and it didn't feel as if he had the stamina to continue. "Sasuke~ Save me…" Naruto barely whispered as he fainted.

….

When Naruto next awoke he found himself in his room. He swung his legs to the edge of his bed lazily. "Damn! I shouldn't have drank so much!" Naruto clutched his head "That was a weird dream…Sasuke he…was so c-close…" Naruto inwardly smiled while trying his best to ignore his hangover. He opened the window and wishfully looked out to the _sky "Today seems like a good day." _He got ready and set off to the Hokage's study. _"It was strange I couldn't find my headband I wonder where I left it…."_ He thought.

Naruto was walking at his own pace; this morning was hot compared to the days before. Summer was settling in. "Naruto!" a familiar voice called from behind him. Naruto turned around, it was Sakura. "Oh, Hey Sakura. Where you heading?" Naruto asked as she approached him.

"To my medical ninjutsu class" She patted her medical bag that lay like a belt on her hip.

"What?! You're still learning to do medical ninjutsu?!" Naruto said in shock

Sakura was amazed at how stupid Naruto could be "You Moron, you know I've done all my training! I've started a class **for** medical ninjutsu. It's a tribute to Lady Tsunade; she had always wanted to have at least one ninja in every team to be a medical ninjutsu user to reassure higher success and survival rates. As her apprentice I feel it's my duty to fulfil her wish" Sakura beamed a smile at Naruto; She hadn't seen him in a week or so because of the missions he had been sent on.

They were nearing the Hokage's study, suddenly Sakura's face changed to a more confused one. "Naruto?" Sakura said to gain his attention. "Humm?" Naruto and Sakura stopped for a while as Sakura stared at Naruto. "What is it?!" Naruto was slightly worried and he felt fairly awkward. "What's that on your neck?" Sakura pointed out, Naruto quickly wacked his neck with one of his hands, Naruto was frozen for a while, but he then slowly peeled his hand away from his neck.

"Is it dead?" Naruto questioned "IDIOT! It wasn't a bug! But you do have a small…" Sakura leaned into the crook of Naruto's neck to get a better look. "You do have a small bruise there; do you want me to heal it?" Sakura asked. She healed it but then she had to quickly dash off, as her class was starting and she didn't want to leave her students waiting on her. She wasn't going to be like Kakashi sensei. She got furious when she remembered the lengthy hours they…Sasuke, herself, and Naruto… had to wait for him to show up. "Bye Naruto!" Sakura ran at an amazing speed toward the school. "Huh? Right, thank you Sakura!" Naruto hung his head and made his way to the Hokage's study constantly rubbing his neck. _"Could I have missed my mouth and poked myself at the party or something?"_ He thought.

Naruto knocked at the door of the Hokage's study. There was no answer…He knocked again. Still no answer. "That's it old lady I'm coming in!" Naruto burst into the room, and that's when he remembered Lady Tsunade had died recently and a new Hokage was found…Sasuke…

Naruto gulped as he walked into the room to the desk. It was completely different to how that old Lady Grandma used to keep it. It had little to no mess and all the curtains were drawn to not let one crack of pure light into the room. There was however candles lit on the desk, which gave of an ancient, mysterious feeling. It felt secluded from the world.

Naruto walked around the table and sat in the Hokage's chair, He liked the feel of it! He wasn't the Hokage though…Sasuke is the Hokage…. The Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

*Rustle*

Naruto stood straight up in fright. _"Is someone there?" _Naruto looked around but couldn't see anyone; the room was much too dark. He held the candle stand on the desk and saw that someone was on the sofa. _"Who is that?"_ Naruto thought. As he inched closer he could tell that it was Sasuke. "Why are you sleeping?" Naruto whispered then giggled as he placed the candles to his side. He knelt down on the floor and hesitated to touch the Hokage.

Naruto gazed at the mesmerising Sasuke in the soft light of the candles. All the stress and anger had left his face, and the cool Sasuke he knew, was back. Naruto smiled, he really did miss Sasuke and being here like this reminded him of fond memories. The ones that didn't weight heavy oh his shoulders, the ones that were full of the friendship they had built with each other.

"Naruto~" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, Naruto was surprised at first _"why is Sasuke crying out my name?"_ Naruto bit his bottom lip; He was starving, famished for that enticing mouth.

Sasuke's mouth…

Naruto stroked Sasuke's face with the back of his hand and traced the delicate lips with his finger tips. "Is it wrong to want you…?" A tear rolled down his rosy cheek as he neared Sasuke's lips. He planted a delicate, childish, light kiss on Sasuke. Naruto couldn't stop his tears from trickling down; they dripped on Sasuke's pale complexion. Naruto pulled away "Sasuke~" he whimpered, sniffling once in a while.

Suddenly Sasuke's arm pulled Naruto's head toward him into a deeper kiss. Naruto's heart raced and his stomach fluttered, a warmness spread over him, and he couldn't believe the passion and love that consumed him. It almost hurt. That was no innocent kiss! Sasuke began to open his eyes while Naruto closed them tightly. They broke away from the kiss and stared at each other's hazed expressions. "Naruto~" Sasuke began to run his hands over Naruto's body while he unzipped Naruto's jacket and licked, and kissed, his neck. Sasuke was disappointed to find that the possessive little mark he had made was gone. He had made the mark in such a place so that Naruto wouldn't notice but others would, meaning that Naruto was taken, however someone didn't heed his subtle warning.

Sasuke reached down Naruto's body, he slipped his skilled fingers into Naruto's pants bringing them to settle loosely at his knees as he started to fondle with his member. Naruto gasped when Sasuke's hands wrapped around his already semi-erect cock. "Nnn…" Naruto moaned softly into the feverish kiss. Sweet nectar was spilling from the tip of his penis. Sasuke teased the tip of Naruto's dick. "AHHH~~!"Naruto tensed as Sasuke rubbed his shaft faster making Naruto come in his hand. Sasuke licked his fingers before kissing Naruto mingling the scent of sweat and taste of semen together with their hot breath. "Mmm!"Naruto moaned into the kiss and as he arched his back, Sasuke was sucking the living air out of him! The kiss turned wet and sloppy as both the Hokage and the golden headed nutcase's poured their hearts into the kiss.

Naruto's mind was already reeling with ecstasy; Sasuke took his shirt off to reveal his splendorous body, rippling with muscles. He pushed Naruto down and trailed his fingers down Naruto's thigh as he eased his pants and trousers off slowly. Naruto was flushed he tried to hide his face with his hands but Sasuke disagreed with that. Sasuke held Naruto's hands above his head "Not today! I'm not letting you go!" Sasuke said in a stern tone that shook Naruto to the core, making him more submissive than ever. Sasuke unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down with his other hand his cock was throbbing to be inside Naruto. He held two fingers together and slotted them into Naruto's gasping moth to suck on. Bare skin slid against bare skin as a slickened finger slid into Naruto's body. "AHHhhhh~ Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke grew hard as he heard a voice like spun sugar float through him. Blood rushed to his face, that pale complexion was now a fierce scarlet. He blushed hoping to God that Naruto wouldn't be able to see it. Naruto's face was too, burning with embarrassment but also with pleasure. Naruto held on to the back of Sasuke's neck to draw him nearer, he kissed Sasuke gently on the forehead and pulled back.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, they glimmered in the soft lighting they had. "Sasuke take me away with you…" Sasuke was startled at the sudden change in attitude; he nuzzled into Naruto's neck and nipped softly at his ear. Sasuke could feel that Naruto's heartbeat was irregular. His chest moved up and down in small breaths, Naruto's breathing was off and fast. Naruto took a sharp gasp as Sasuke claimed Naruto's Chastity.

Tears began to flow from the virgin's eyes, on one hand he didn't want anymore, but on the other he desperately wanted it.

Sasuke began to thrust gradually picking up speed as Naruto got used to the enormous size of Sasuke's cock. He pulled half way out then slammed himself back into the warmth making Naruto cry out in pain and pleasure. Naruto was moaning wildly digging his fingers into Sasuke's back, the tip of Sasuke's penis was hitting his sweet spot. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he pushed Sasuke down; the unknown strength was surprising to say the least. Naruto's teary blue eyes were red with lust. Sweat trickled down his burning skin. Sasuke shuddered under Naruto. Naruto cloaked Sasuke in his shadow. "N-Na-Naru…" Naruto reached for Sasuke's mouth to silence him by locking his lips with his. Sasuke could feel his beating heart in his head as colours of every kind swam through his body, making him dizzy. The kiss went on wild and full of passion.

Naruto bucked his hips while Sasuke thrusted madly. Naruto rubbed his penis as a sensual erotic gesture. "AHHH~ S-Sa-Sasuke" Naruto's hot breath was burning Sasuke's neck. Naruto couldn't hold out anymore, He clamped down on Sasuke as he retracted his fingers into a fist, in turn scratching Sasuke's chest. Naruto's eyes were half closed, his mouth was parted in ecstasy, his cheeks were flushed pink and his blonde hair whipped across his face. Lust was brimming in his eyes.

"This is my first time, you feel so hot, so good. I've always wanted to do this. Always with you~ don't hold back! I can take it all in. You can let everything out. Come inside me." Naruto boldly stated with that over confident big mouth of his.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto like this…He liked this dominant side of him.

They both lost their set of rhythm as they both reached their orgasmic limits. Sasuke came he pushed deeper and deeper as if he were trying to impregnate Naruto. Naruto came on his stomach. They both collapsed on top of the other and breathed heavily. That day the world belonged to them.

…..

"I love you Naruto~" Sasuke said while stoking the blonde mess of hair. "How can you love me? I'm a man; don't you think it's wrong?" Naruto looked into the ebony black eyes of Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled gently, he could see his reflection reflected back at him in Naruto's brilliant red eyes."Wrong? I don't believe these things are wrong. I love you; I want all of you. Your neck, your fingers, your feet, your mouth. I want all of you. "Sasuke guided his fingers down Naruto's back and back up, sending shivers running down his spine. Naruto smiled back at Sasuke his eyes had calmed down and were the beautiful electric blue that Sasuke remembered.

Sasuke sat up and reached into the pocket of his trousers. He pulled out two Headbands. He tied his head band on Naruto and tied Naruto's lost but now found head band on him. It was like an exchange of hearts, a symbol of their love. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and whispered in his ear softly "You know Naruto, the only reason I became Hokage was to be closer to you. To protect you, I need to protect what you love…" Naruto began to tear up, Sasuke licked the salty tears and gave Naruto a small peck on the forehead just as Naruto had done before. Naruto stopped crying and stared at Sasuke, the dark room they were in was suddenly shrouded with Sasuke's light. It blinded and comforted him.

_"When the two of us are together why do I feel the most lonesome…?"_

_It was because I longed for the touch I never received. _

_I **never **wanted you to come back to me…_

_I **never** wanted you to come to my rescue…_

_I wanted to show you that I was strong enough to save **myself**…_

_I was strong enough to bring** you** back…_

_Because …_

Naruto let his head rest on Sasuke's chest.

"Because, I love you…."


End file.
